megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
MMKB:Operation Overhaul
Operation Overhaul So, let's all be blunt: this wikia really needs to be fixed up. This is where Operation Overhaul comes in. Goals For This *Try and get at least one hundred more users to help and contribute. *Fix up a number of pages to match Wikipedia's standards. *Try and get rid of the red link pages by finding information about them. From: :Bassium!, Brick Man, RingManX, Bauer-CTU, Quick, Vzing and Yahweh divine/Brahman Updates Okay, people, it seems that half of you don't know what a wikia is for. Please, try and keep the opinions on articles to a minimum, like "This is my favorite game in the series". Secondly, don't fit all of the info on one page. If you see any pages that need work, or have something like this (a good example of cramming it is like when you make groups, go to MegaMan Teams.) :I've been working on updating some of the games and characters in the Classic Series, many of the articles of which were either opinionated (unprofessional) or just "stubs." Anyway, I don't have a lot of time, so I just do what I can between here, Wikipedia, WikiKnowledge, and Strategy Wiki. After I finish with these articles I may move on to the X Series and some of the other ones that could probably stand to be updated and/or reworked. --Brahman 07:42, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Working at My project Mugshot which should be done at the end of September.--Vzing 20:14, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Been working on hp/at stats and the special weapons for the classic series. Might expand to X1 to X3 in the future. Cloakedboltz 12:23, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Current Status: In Part One, get more active users. Percentage Complete: About 60%: 100 Users: 73% Deleting Red Pages: 50% Transform the pages to meet standards: 50% New Users: Sign Your Name Here! Here is where we can keep track of the new users. Once we reach one hundred, we will give a special prize to the best contributor/most active users who have signed up. # Obomaru # OptimusShr # Forteshadow # Bogmonster # CJMErl # Bass08 # Skizarrocks # Bauer-CTU # Goronian # BambookidX # Das654 # RingManX # Reploidof20xx # StarMan.EXE # Aetheros # Daipenmon # Shade # shadowduckx3 # BLAZE HEATNIX # Jessie # Rock.EXE # Danny Lilithborne # CopyX.EXE # Shark Man # Model ZX # Scarab v5 # Random123 # Scuttlest # ~Dantman(talk) # ~BlackZero # --Brahman # BlueDragonClassic # Kageryushin # Zerothreeseven # BlueBomberZ # megagirl # GrooveGuy # Blade # Volteccer # Waw # Dabir # Zetana # Tazman # Animus 15:24, 25 December 2007 (UTC)Animus # Sanky # iongravirei #--Glaber 01:49, 9 March 2008 (UTC) # sploodgeyaay! 06:34, 5 May 2008 (UTC) # Vzing I'M LATE # OnslaughtRM 26 June 2008 (Nobody brought me in, I just stumbled here, but I want to help. Proud to be number 50!) # UltimateDarkloid 03 July, 2008. I want to expand the BN and SF sections. Hope I'm helpful! # Quick 01:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) (I forgot to sign -_-') # FangWolf.EXE - I've added some things, such as another version of Airman Ga Taosenai, and the R-Shadow picture. # KrytenKoro - I've started on my planned overhaul of the X-series articles. I'll also add to Zero and ZX where I can. # Newname - Uptades to Battle Network and chips. # Airslasher18 - I've added info on X's weaponry, specifically in the Megaman Xtreme 1 and 2 sections. # Stinkoman87 - I can help with Battle Network and Star Force. # Ladyluck12 - I've just added a non-SD Time man, I'll be doing Oil man if I'm not busy anymore # alby13 # Kaihedgie Yew can count on meh. I'm yer ZX and Zero guy # SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent # AJ the Shinigami - I'm your go-to Megaman X guy. I'll do all I can! # Earthere - I like the Battle Network series. # Unknown57 # Zero345 # User:Mileerolje - My area of expertise, or at least best knowledge in, would be ZX and then Zero; I'll try to help with the typos/grammar in those sections as best I can, too. # User:Girouette the Transporter - I'll try to help out with the ZX and Zero sections as well. # User:Dryuu- been on this site for quite some time, and have been doing some edits as well, was just lazy to log in. # Edd eX # Cloakedboltz # Ultimate X fire I'll be working on the X, ZX, Zero, and Original series. ) # Gadjiltron - Here to clean up the Star Force and Battle Network series. # Capefeather - I will try to fix spelling/grammar/style/consistency/accuracy problems in various pages. This wiki seems to need a lot of it, so there you go. # Hyper Sonic I'll only be on certain short sections of the weekdays, but you have my keyboard, ring-bearer. # SlashMan - I've seen a fair share of the opinions, and I can help with that. # No One Special) - I'll be willing to work on the Battle Network series. Just Add your name at the bottom of the list. The # at the start of the line gives the number. You can even just use ~~~ to sign it with your name.